Baby Days
by DelilahTCullen
Summary: OK, so this is the sequel to BabyBella. Hmmm, seems easy...taking care of a baby, right? But, it's Edward...well, this will prove very interesting....
1. Reminisce

**Nice Chapter. well thought out :)**

**3**

**Ashley**

**AN-SEQUEL TIME! Alright, here's the SEQUEL to BabyBella. This one I really don't know how long it'll be, but most likely not longer than 15 chapters. I will almost surely not right a triquel. Cus well, that's just pushing it. Alright, hope you guys likey.**

**Enjoy my lovelys!**

"NO, DON-" Edward started, but suddenly stopped, staring at Garrett who was staring in Edward's eyes. Then Edward's arms went limp and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"EDWARD!" I screamed, bending down next to him.

"Goodbye, now!" Garrett said, happily, before running out the door, and into the night.

Alice was next to me and so was Rosalie. I smoothed his hair, and ran my fingers down his cheek. It was getting warmer….

I was about to say this but Alice interrupted. "I can't see anything…" She muttered. I grabbed Edward's hand in mine, and it felt even warmer than his cheek had.

I leaned forward, slowly. I laid my ear over his heart and it was…beating. I gasped, loudly, before pulling back, quickly falling back onto my butt. "What is- Holy shit." Jasper said with his eyes wide.

"His heart is beating…" I whispered. I looked up at Carlisle . He bent down and picked Edward up off the floor. "Where are you taking him?" I asked, frantic.

"His room, he's going to ch-" Carlisle said, but was interrupted by a loud groan coming from Alice . He looked at her a second before running upstairs with an unconscious turning-more-human-every-minute Edward. "I'll tell you when you can come up, Bella."

"I still can't see anything! Dammit!" She growled. I cowered away from her, slightly. Emmett laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Are you scared of little Alice here?" He cooed, grinning mockingly. Alice jumped on him and I got up and ran to Jasper, who was laughing. I hid behind him, gripping his shirt between my knuckles, tightly.

He looked down at me from where I was peeking around his arm. He grinned at me, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder pulling me in front of him and holding me tightly, as Alice attacked Emmett. I looked up at Jasper and he was looking down at me, like he was…comparing something in his head. I raised an eyebrow, my eyes shooting to the stairs and back.

"You want to know what I called you, when you were a-" he was interrupted by a loud 'OW!' from Emmett before you continued, calmly. "-baby?" I nodded. "I called you cutie. Because, you are very beautiful Bella, and I'm lucky to have such a cute, kind, sweet 'baby' sister." I grinned, blushing lightly and hugged him as tightly as I could (which wasn't very tight…) and he hugged me back, bending down a little to press his cheek to the top of my head.

"Love you, Jaz." I whispered.

"Me too."

"Dammit! Get off me! You evil little-" grunt "-pixie!" Emmett yelled. I turned to see Emmett trying furiously to push tiny Alice off from where she latched herself to his arm.

I laughed and let go of Jasper and sat on the floor. I played with a lock of my hair as I tried to imagine myself as a baby. From the stories I've heard I was quiet a crazy baby. I mean I called Emmett a poopy. Twice.

"You called Jasper a poopy, too." I looked up startled and saw Rosalie sitting next to me with a smile on her face, as she seemingly read my thoughts. "You also caused him to get bitched slapped by Edward during a game of Monopoly." She said, laughing, as she looked at me with warm eyes. I never expected to see suck a loving look from Rosalie. I mean, I got a surprise when I saw it in Jasper's but now Rosalie's too? Wow, I really am lucky.

"What other trouble did I cause?" I asked, slightly apprehensive. I turned and saw Jasper holding back Alice from attacking Emmett again. When he caught me looking at him, he winked and smiled, before turning back to Alice who started jumping to get to Emmett who was mocking her. I giggled.

"They are very funny." Rosalie said, softly, fondly. I looked back at her and she smiled. "We're lucky to have such a family, though sometimes they're lunatics." I laughed and she continued answering my question from before. "Let's see, once when we had gone hunting we had to leave you and Edward here. When we got back Edward was in the kitchen with you on his hip; covered in applesauce. And when Esme walked in you threw some at her chest." She said, trying to hold back her giggles. She looked at me and started laughing full out. I felt my mouth and eyes opened wide, my face red. How embarrassing!

Alice came and sat next to us. "Ooh, I have one! You made Edward have a spasm, when you were getting your teeth, which now that I think of it, doesn't really make sense that you went through that again…" She trailed off as me and Rosalie stared at her. Jasper came and sat next to me and Alice.

I snapped back to attention and asked, "What do you mean I gave him a spasm? What kind? What did he do?"

Jasper was the one who answered. "He started screaming and wailing that he didn't know what to do and such. When I came back from hunting with Esme he practically attacked me and begged me to tell him what you were feeling. I'll admit it was pretty hilarious." He chuckled.

Emmett came and sat down next to Rose, cringing away from a glaring Alice . I was about to ask what else happened when someone screamed from upstairs…

"Ella! Ella! No, no, Ella!"

I turned to look at them, "What-"

"BELLA! Come here, please!? Quickly!" Carlisle yelled over the wails being heard. Wait, who was wailing…?

No way.

I scrambled to my feet and ran to the stairs as fast as I could. I ran in the direction of the cries and pushed open Edward's door to find Esme and Carlisle bending over Edward's bed and the wailing coming from in between them. Carlisle turned around and grabbed my wrist, lightly; he pulled me to the bed.

I looked down at the tiny baby boy on the bed, wailing, red face d, and squirming from Esme's touch. I looked at Carlisle and he waved his hand, as in saying go on, pick him up.

I turned back to the little baby and did as I was told. He tried to move away from my hands but calmed a little when I hugged him to my chest, his head on my shoulder. I rocked him back and forth, as he stopped crying and wiggling, relaxing into my arms and gripping my sweater.

I patted his back, softly, and looked at Carlisle and Esme who were looking at him. "He's falling asleep, Bella. I suggest you don't let him go, though." Esme suggested with a tiny glint in her eye.

I eyed her, confused as I sat on the edge of the bed, bouncing him a little to help him sleep. "Why not?"

"Let's just say I speak from experience." Carlisle said, as he grabbed her hand and walked to the door. "Come down, when he's awake and your ready." Before I could say anything else the door was closed and I was left alone with a tiny sleeping baby boy in my arms.

Well, this is new.

**AN-I know this is short but I have this special thing planned for the next chapter. I'll give you a hint. Fact: Baby's mostly cry with their eyes closed…**

**Hopefully the next chapter is longer. Tell me what you think, so I can continue!**

**PEACE Delilah**


	2. WOWzers

**AN-Yay! Next chapter, woohoo! The responses I got were absolutely incredible! Makes me happy, to hear you guys like my writing. Ok, so it might take a little longer from this next chapter and so on, because I didn't write any more chapters in advance but I do have some ideas. If you guys have any ideas you want me to include please review or PM me with them! THANK YOU, LOVIES!**

**My beta didn't send it back, so Edward edited this chapter, so there are some mistakes in there somewhere, I'm sure. So I'm sorry 3daygirl, I said I would post yesterday but…yeah. My bad….**

**ENJOY My LOVLies**

I scooted back, slowly, carefully. Trying very hard not to disturb the sleeping baby in my arms. I laid down on my back, gently, holding the baby in my arms, until I was fully laying on my back. I pulled him from me and put him on the bed without really looking at him before I turned onto my side, to face him.

When I fully saw his unleashed face, almost closed mouth and peaceful face, I tried very hard to hold in my gasp. He was such a beautiful baby! His nose was small and looked like a cute little button. His still curly and crazy bronze hair, was still messy and reached his closed eyes. His skin was pale, but not white.

I smoothed his bangs back from his forehead and hugged him closer when his eyelids fluttered. His eyes opened slowly as he looked at my arms, his eyes still blocked by his eyelids. Then his eyes slid up my arms and looked me in the eye. This time I couldn't hold in my gasp.

His eyes were the most gorgeous, brilliant emerald green I have ever seen. They only made him that much more adorable. I smiled at him, his gorgeous eyes wide as he stared up at me. His still full lips lifted up in a small crooked grin. I smiled, sweetly, at him before I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

He giggled and smiled up at me, blinking. He yawned and put his small hand on my chest. I leaned back and pulled him onto my stomach, his head on my chest.

He stared at me and I finally spoke, though in a whisper as if to not startle him. "Hey, baby. You remember me, don't you?"

He blinked. "Mama. You mama." Before he grinned.

I laughed. "So, my adorable little baby, want to go downstairs and see everybody?"

He nodded. So, Garrett makes, people(vampires and humans alike)into babies, making them remember one person in particular and they can understand what I say.

That's kind of creepy.

I picked him up carefully and stood, slowly, trying very hard to keep my balance. Edward giggled and I narrowed my eyes at him before looking at the floor and making sure there was nothing I could trip over. When I was satisfied, I started walking to the door; I opened it and walked down the hall and down the stairs, very slowly.

When I reached the bottom of the two flights of stairs, I was met with six pairs of anxious topaz eyes. Edward's head was on my shoulder, facing away from them.

"Let me see our little, Edward! C'mon, C'mon, C'mon!" Alice squealed, bouncing in place.

"Wow, Edward's tiny." Jasper said.

"Bella, let us see him!" Emmett whined, pouting. I laughed.

I bent my head a little to the side, trying to look into Edward's eyes. They were open and he turned a little to see me, better, smiling. "Hey, honey, your crazy siblings wanna see you." I cooed, softly.

He giggled and then turned a little to them. Right, as he was fully visible he yawned, his eyes, closing.

"How adorable!" Alice screamed.

Edward jumped and whimpered, hiding in the junction of my shoulder and neck. I patted his back and hissed at Alice.

"Sorry." She said, biting her lip.

"Edward? Baby, could we see your adorable face, again? Please?" Rosalie crooned, stepping slightly closer.

Edward lifted his head a little but still had it resting it against my shoulder, he turned to face them, his eyes wide open. There was a collected gasp from the group as they gazed at his brilliant green eyes.

"His eyes are gorgeous!" Rosalie said, excitedly, though, softly, as to not startle him. Again.

"He's gorgeous. He is very adorable." Esme said, clasping her hands together.

Edward wrapped his tiny arms around my neck; well as much as he could and hugged me closer. I tightened my arms around his tiny frame but was getting tired. He was pretty heavy. Just as is Alice read my mind she pulled my to the couch and I sat with Edward sitting in my lap, with his head on my stomach, facing Emmett who sat next to us. His eyes gazing at Emmett, and his hands tight on my sides.

As Edward continued staring at Emmett, Emmett was looking at Edward, with his head cocked to the side. Emmett grinned and began leaning forward, closer to Edward who leaned back until his little back was pressed against my forearm. When, Emmett started leaning even closer and Edward started glaring, I put my hand on Emmett's head and pushed him back, slowly.

He complied and then Edward leaned forward again and rested his head once again against my stomach. "Hey, Eddie! Aren't you a cute little booger?" Emmett 'cooed', in a 'girly' voice. Which sounded more like a guy getting hit down there.

"Ok, first of all, please don't call my Edward, a booger. Second, you know he doesn't like Eddie." I said, smoothing Edward's hair. He patted my stomach, trying to get my attention; I looked down at him and he was grinning, as he put his hands on my stomach and pulled himself up. I helped him stand on my leg and he leaned in and pressed his cute little lips to my cheek.

"Momma." He said, smiling crookedly, and put his head on my chest, below my chin, facing Jasper who was on my other side. He waved at him then pushed his bangs out of his eyes as he gazed up at Jasper. "Hi, Asper." He mumbled, putting his hands on my sides again.

Jasper chuckled and waved his finger. "Hey, baby…Whoa, that sounds wrong. How 'bout I call him…Eddie." He said, happily. Wow, he does have mood swings…

Edward growled at him. Wow, even as a one-year-old he can still growl and sound scary. "I don't think he likes that very much, Jazz." I stage-whispered, slightly leaning toward him my hand over the side of my mouth.

"Yea, I know." He said, calmly.

Alice giggled and smacked Jasper's arm, playfully leaning toward Edward. Over the back of the couch, behind us. "Hey, Edward-sy."

Edward pouted before he started to suck on his thumb. An 'awwww' went around the group as we watched him. He looked around us until he settled his gaze on me. I pecked his nose and he giggled around his thumb.

"He is so cute!" Rosalie said, kneeling in front of me and Edward. Edward turned to face her and just stared at her, still sucking his thumb, cutely. Rose grinned at him and caressed his cheek. He grinned back at her and let go of my shirt on my side, slowly and grabbed Rose's finger. She wiggled her finger and he let go and giggled, taking out his thumb from his mouth. Rosalie laughed and sat back on the floor. Edward looked up at me.

"Momma, I rweattly ugfnry." he gurgled. Most people wouldn't have any idea what he said, but since I have experience with children, I have pretty good idea.

"What?" Jasper asked, confused, his head cocked to the side.

"What the hell?" Emmett asked, staring at Edward as if he had spoken in another language.

"All I understood was 'Momma' and 'I'." Rosalie said, staring at me.

"Edward, can you say that again?" Carlisle asked, confused.

He looked at Carlisle. "Momma, I rwealtty ugfry." he said, like it was common English. He looked back up at me and waited for what he wanted.

Before I could anything, Esme asked, a little concerned. "Do you know what he said, Bella?"

"Yes." I said, nodding.

"Ooh, so do I!" Alice exclaimed, grinning.

"'Cause you had a vision, cheater." Emmett said, crossing his big arms.

"What did he say?" Esme said, looking at me.

"He said he was really hungry." I said, patting Edward's small stomach just after it grumbled.

"Oh! We should get some food in him!" Rosalie said, standing up quickly.

"What does he want to it, though? It's like the only time he'll be able to eat food, without having to throw it up, again." Jasper said, leaning forward.

"But it will come back out." Emmett said, grinning.

I glared at him and Rosalie slapped his head. Edward giggled and clapped, bouncing in my lap. I laughed and hugged him closed Emmett didn't slip and hurt him.

"What do you feel like eating, Bella?" Alice asked, looking at me.

"Umm, I actually feel like fast food. Like maybe, Carl's Jr?" I said, a little embarrassed, blushing.

Emmett laughed, loudly. "I'll go!"

"No way!" Alice said, quickly, before he could even stand. He pouted. "Alright, but you have to take someone with you."

"Yay! Alright c'mon, Jasper." He yelled, grabbing an unsuspecting Jasper by the arm and pulling him by the arm and running outside to the jeep.

"I didn't tell him what I wanted…" I mumbled as I smoothed Edward's soft hair.

"Oh, don't worry he'll just get one of everything." Rosalie said, calmly, as she sat next to me.

Before I could protest Carlisle stood and smiled at Edward. "Well, I have to go to the hospital. I'll be back around 7:30. Please, try no to break anything. Call me if you need anything."

Esme stood and gave him a kiss, Rosalie and Alice waved. "Bye, Carlisle." I said, waving.

Edward raised a tiny arm and waved, frantically. "Bye, Papa!" Carlisle waved and grinned as he walked out of the door. Edward laid his head on my stomach again.

"I'm going to go buy some things for Edward. I'll be back in a bit." Esme said, as she picked the keys for the Volvo.

"Bye, bye Esay!" Edward said, waving again.

Esme laughed and came and gave Edward a small kiss on the head before she sprinted out the door to goodbyes from Alice and Rosalie.

"Well, what should we do, until the guys get back with your food?" Alice said, getting up and grabbing the remote to the TV before plopping back down on the couch.

"Hey, do you guys want to tell me anything else that happened when I was a baby?" I asked, blushing.

"Ooh, when Edward and me went to the mall to get you some baby clothes, women were kinda backing off because he had a baby. But others were more turned on." Alice said, flipping through the channels like she didn't just say something dirty.

"And also when it was a pretty nice day, we were all outside just playing games and messing around. We were playing Bullshit when you came crawling over to Edward and you caught Emmett trying to cheat. Then when Alice say she got up and stormed inside; it was pretty funny." Rosalie said, giggling, as she picked up a Cosmo and started flipping through it. Alice just shrugged when I looked at her.

"I got to change your diapers. And dress you; pick your outfits." Alice said, Rose turned to look at her, "And Rosalie, too, because Edward didn't know how to."

"Yea, the first time, since you didn't like it at all when he let you go, he started making faces and the smell and you laughed and calmed down." Rosalie said, as I blushed, extremely embarrassed as I kissed Edward's head. He turned to look up at me and smiled, cutely.

"Oh and once you made Edward slip on a towel and land on his back in his room in only his boxers." Alice added, grinning.

I blushed, embarrassed but I had to ask. "Why was he only in his boxers?" I said, looking down at Edward as he played with some of my hair, ignoring us, though I thought I saw a ting of pink in his cheeks….

"You guys had taken a shower." Rosalie said, simply, flipping a page of her magazine.

"What?" I asked, shocked. I had taken a shower with Edward? Holy sh-

"You heard me. It was after the apple sauce incident." Rosalie confirmed, looking up at me with her eyebrow raised.

Wow.

**AN-OK, I know crappy ending, I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything. ALSO, MY BOYFRIEND EDWARD HAS AN ACCOUNT PLEASE CHECK OUT HIS FIRST STORY THAT HE WROTE ALL BY HIMSELF!  
I'd really appreciate it! '  
Go to FF  
/EdwardMC**

**GIMMIE SOME LOVE, and maybe I'll update sooner, try harder you know…**

**PEACE Delilah**


	3. Food and Stuffs

_**Funny chapter :D**_

_**Ash **_**(My lovely Beta)**_**  
**_

**AN-Thank you, thank you, Ash. YAY, next chapter! I hope you guys like it! I think this one is the longest so far, but I'm not sure. Anyway, I hope you like!!**

**OKAY, so I'm going out of state for two days with my dad for an appointment for something, (I Forgot why) and I **_**have**_** to go, so I won't UPDATE until about Wednesday or Thursday. Soooooooooooooooorey.**

"Mom_ma," _Edward whined, as he sat on my lap.

I looked down at him surprised to hear him whine. But, I guess he is a baby, and that's what they do. "Yes?"

"I ugfry!" he whimpered, touching his tummy after it growled.

I looked up at Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie was looking at Edward, concerned and Alice had a faraway look in her eye.

"Where the hell are Emmett and Jasper with your guys' food?" Rosalie said, looking quite mad. She turned to Alice . "Alice?"

Alice snapped her head to look at Rosalie. "About 5 minutes." She turned to look at Edward, where he was pouting on my lap, staring at me. "Edward? Can you handle five minutes or do you want something right now?"

He widened his eyes and his pout became more pronounced as he stared up at me. "Now, now, now! Pease?" He added as an after thought, bouncing on my lap.

"OK," I said, as I grabbed him and put him on the couch, where I was sitting after I stood up. "Let me get you a bottle of milk." I said, as I pecked his forehead.

I went to the kitchen, thinking that they would have bottles from…before. It's still weird for me to refer to myself as a baby.

I went to the cupboard beside the refrigerator and was met with about 10 baby bottles. Wow. I grabbed one and went to the fridge to get the milk. I took out the half gallon and shut the door. I went back over to the counter where I had set the bottle down and opened the bottle of milk.

I was about to start pouring it in the bottle when I heard a soft padding sound. I looked up, well, down, and saw Edward crawling toward me, with a smile on his face. He came next to me and using my jeans' leg for help, stood up.

"Why, hello, my adorable, little boy. Can I help you?" I said, as I poured the milk into his bottle. I put the nipple and the cap on his bottle and closed the milk.

"Dat! Momma, dat! Gimmie!" He squealed, bounding on his little legs, pointing at the bottle I held in my hands. I giggled and gave it to him. "Yay!"

He plopped down on his diaper clad butt and shoved the nipple into his mouth and started sucking away. I barely noticed that all he was wearing was a diaper. No socks, no shirt, no pants. I'm sure there are some clothes upstairs for him.

I put the milk away and picked him up, making sure he still had his bottle in his little pink mouth. I walked into the living room heading for the stairs, when the front door burst open, and in walked a happy Emmett and a disgusted Jasper, each with 3 bags of Carl's Jr. food. Yum.

I went to sit down on the couch instead and sat Edward next to me. Emmett sat next to me and a smiling Jasper next to Edward. Rosalie and Alice sat on the floor in front of us.

Jasper opened one bag first and pulled out a French fry. "Do you like these?" he asked, with his nose scrunched up. I nodded, eagerly. He handed it to me and I put it in my mouth, Edward staring at me the whole time. Jasper handed me the bag he pulled the French fry out of. I looked inside and it was full of French fries.

"Ma? I want." Edward said, pointing at the bag and looking up at me.

"You want? What the hell does-" Emmett said, mockingly, but was cut off by Edward. Who threw his bottle at Emmett, directly over his mouth. Edward then stuck his tongue out at him. I laughed and gave him a French fry, after checking that it wasn't too hot. He got it on his tiny hand, looking at it. Then he stuck the whole thing in his small mouth.

"Edward!" I chastised. He looked up at me, chewing with his mouth open, because it didn't really fit in his mouth.

"Mmmm," He hummed. I laughed and Jasper reached for another bag of food. He pulled out a little box and opened it revealing six chicken nuggets.

"Yay! Chicken nuggets! Gimmie, _gimmie_!" I said, as I pulled them forcefully from Jasper's hand. He let go and I grabbed one and shoved it in my mouth. "Yuuuuuuuuum."

Everyone's staring at me, like I just said I was a witch. I stared back at them as I ate another chicken nugget. "What?" I said, with food in my mouth.

Before they could say anything Edward stuck his hand in the little box and got one, he tried to bite it and a little piece came off and he chewed it, slowly. Then he stuck the whole thing in his mouth again.

I sighed at him and smiled. Emmett grabbed a bag and opened it, excitedly. He pulled out three burgers and handed them to me. I grabbed them, before I dropped them. I read the names. "Why did you buy this one? It's gross." I said, as I handed it back to him. He dropped it back in the bag and pulled out another one. I read the next one and saw it was a fish one. I made a face but put it in my lap.

"You don't have to eat it if you don't like it Bella. It's no problem." Rosalie said, taking the fish burger and putting it in the bag on Emmett's lap.

I heard a rustling of a bag and looked down to see Edward had the French fry bag on his legs and three fries in each hand and two sticking out of his mouth. I laughed and grabbed one from the bag and ate it.

We continued going through the bags until I found all the ones I liked. We put the ones I didn't like or want in 3 bags they bought a lot and the others went into two bags which went into the fridge because I was full, and Edward and I finished the whole bag of French fries.

Now, I was sitting on the couch leaning back in the pillows, completely stuffed. I was so full, I could barely move. Edward was also leaning back on the pillows, rubbing his tummy. It was a really funny sight.

A flash brought me back to the others in the living room and I looked at Alice who had a camera in her hand and was grinning at it. I blushed and looked over at Edward who was looking cold. Oh right! I haven't dressed him yet. I stood up and grabbed Edward and put him on my hip.

"I'm going to go dress him." I said, to Alice , Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper who were watching TV. They nodded, and I went upstairs to Edward's room.

I sat him on the bed and saw some bags by the door. I went to them and looked through some. I pulled out a blue shirt and some socks. I went back to Edward who was now lying back on the bed. I grinned and put the socks on his little feet. That's when I smelled it.

"Well, it smells like I have to change your diaper, doesn't it?" I said, as I went to get a diaper from the dresser next to the closet. When I cam back over to him, I saw that he was red. Why; I don't know. It could be because he's embarrassed or…the other option.

I shrugged and opened his diaper. Whoa. I got the wipes and cleaned him up all the while Edward's eyes, were closed and he was bright red. I patted his leg and he opened his emerald eyes. "Babe, its ok, don't be embarrassed. You saw me naked, too, mister." I said, as I leaned over him, my hands holding me up.

He pouted but said nothing. I straightened and sat him up, too. I grabbed the shirt and pulled it down over his head and down his small torso. He squirmed and giggled. I laughed and dragged him up to the middle of the bed. I wanted to get one of his shirts to change into. I, well, Edward, had gotten some ketchup on me.

When I was sure he wouldn't roll off the bed or hurt himself or something. I walked over to his walk-in closet. I found a plain blue shirt and pulled my sweater off. As I was about to put his shirt on, I heard a whimper. "Mama, mama, mama. Where, momma? Mama!"

I ran out into the room in just my bra, not that I really noticed. I rushed over to Edward, where he sat on the bed, rubbing his moist eyes. I hugged him to my chest. "No, no, honey, don't cry. I'm here." I cooed as I smoothed his hair. When he quieted I leaned back to look at him and noticed he was looking at me wide-eyed. "What- Oh, right." I said, realizing I still didn't have a shirt on.

I blushed as I pulled on the shirt I had gotten from Edward's closet. I pulled it down all the way, it reached about mid-thigh. I looked at the clock and saw it was 5 pm.

Edward yawned and laid back on the bed, closing his eyes. I grinned and laid down next to him. I put my head on a pillow and put my arm over Edward's stomach. He rolled onto his side and put his head on my arm that was under my head. He put his other hand on my side.

"Mama, I luv you, Ella." he murmured as he fell asleep. I kissed his forehead.

"I love you, too, Edward. I love you, too." I whispered, as I got up slowly, carefully and went downstairs.

I sat on the couch next to Jasper; he put his arm over my shoulders and I leaned my head on his shoulder. "So, the booger's asleep?" Emmett asked, loudly, as he turned to look up from where he was sitting on the couch next to Rosalie.

"Yes, he is and that's why you should talk, quietly." Alice hissed, as she threw a magazine at him. He muttered what sounded like, "What the fuck? Why do I keep getting hit by things?"

I giggled but tried to hide it by hiding my face in Jasper's shoulder. I felt him shake a little and knew he was laughing, too.

"Why? Because you're an idiot and you say the wrong things every time you open your big mouth!" Alice said, quietly, but menacingly. I just laughed harder, as I clutched Jasper.

"That's not true! I can be smart." Emmett said, in a three year old kind of way.

"You're such a little kid!" Alice said, and I knew she had her hands on her hips and standing.

"Lair! I'm not a little kid; I'm more than 80 years old!" He said, exasperated.

"You don't act like it!" Alice said, pissed. He really should know better than to piss Alice off.

"Idiot," I muttered. I felt Jasper shake some more, and I giggled as I heard a crash.

"OW!" Emmett yelled. My head shot up as I looked up at the stairs.

"Don't worry, he won't wake up any time soon." Alice said, as she threw a vase at Emmett.

"Kids, kids! Stop, now!" Esme said, as she came in through the front door, with three bags in each hand.

Uh oh.

**AN-I was going to make it, longer, but I thought this was a good place to end it.**

**So what do you guys think? I wrote this in about 3 hours, doing other stuff when I was stuck, so I think I did pretty good, myself! OK, so who here as read 473? I know I havent update in forever, but I will very soon, this weekend, hopefully! I'm almost done, with the chapter! Hang in there!  
Oh, by the way, I love Carls' JR, its like the best place ever, even if its not good for me, blah, blah, blah…**

**PEACE Delilah**


	4. Ouchies

_**Omg it was so cute I was crying! (tears of joy i swear)  
****This has to be the sweetest chapter yet!****  
Aww I just want to re-read it all over again.  
Awesome!!  
XD  
Ashley**_**  
Aww, your too kind! Thanks to my awesome beta!**

**AN-I'm BACK! Well, I've been back, but I had a little writer's block. OH! As I said, in the last chapter AN, I had to go out of state with my dad and I got TO TAKE EDWARD AND ANDREA WITH ME!! Woop, it was so fun. I bet you guys are wondering why, I got to take my BOYFRIEND with me out of state, well his mom and my dad have known each others since like college, so they really trust each other. YAY! And Andrea I've known since like 3 grade, dudes, I call her mom, mama. She's like my mom, I swear.**

**ONTO THE NEXT CHAPPY!**

**Enjoy, my lovelies!**

We stared at Esme, as she glared at Alice, who still had a vase in her hand. She put it down, and laced her fingers behind her back, rocking side to side, like an innocent little girl.

"Hi, mommy!" She said sweetly, grinning.

Esme gave her a hard look but turned to Emmett who was staring at Alice with narrowed eyes. He looked at Esme and pouted. "I'm going to go hunt."

Rosalie jumped up. "I'll go with you!" She gave me a smile and waved as she and Emmett ran out the door. Jasper was watching the TV, and I just laid on the couch, watching it, too.

Alice sat next to me and lifted my head, before putting it on her lap. Esme smiled and went upstairs. Jasper, Alice and I just sat there, watching TV for about an hour when Alice's hand froze from where she was untangling my hair.

I looked up at her and she looked down at me and smiled. "You might want to go back upstairs. Edward is about to wake up."

I nodded and stiffly got up, stretching as I walked to the stairs. I walked slowly, still kinda lazily, but when I heard faint whimpers, I broke into a sprint. I opened the door to Edward's room and saw him sitting on the bed, his hair even more messy and his green eyes wide. "Momma!" He said, happily in his sweet baby voice when he saw me enter the room.

I walked over to him and he lifted his arms for me to pick him up. I lifted him into my arms and kissed his forehead. "Did you sleep good, baby?" I whispered, looking at his beautiful green eyes.

He smiled and pointed at me. "You! I dream you!" He said, happily.

I grinned at him, blushing a little. "Aww, really? You're so cute!" I cooed, rubbing my nose with his. He giggled and kissed my cheek.

"Let's go, Jazzy?" he said, looking at the door and back at me. I rose an eyebrow but walked over to the door and downstairs, regardless.

When, I was walking down the last flight of stairs, heading to the living room, Jasper and Alice were looking at us, Alice leaning into Jasper's side. "Jazzy!" Edward giggled, bouncing in my arms.

I looked at Jasper and Alice confused, but went to sit by Jasper, anyway. Edward stood on my lap and looked at Jasper, grinning. Edward then looked down at saw Jasper's legs were right next to mine, not touching but close.

He grabbed on my shoulder and stepped onto Jasper's leg and walked over onto his lap, using his shoulders. Jasper's hands hovered near him, incase he were to fall. Jasper looked confused at Edward, as Edward stared at him.

Then Edward poked his eye. Jasper flinched and blinked hard. "What was that for, you little booger?'

Edward laughed and poked his eye, again. When Jasper flinched again, I couldn't help laughing. Alice was giggling hysterically and you could tell Jasper was getting frustrated he couldn't do anything back to Edward.

Edward was about to do it, again, but I grabbed his tiny hand and helped him walk back over to my lap, him pouting as I did so. When, he was fully in my lap, leaning on me, his face right in front if mine, still pouting, he said, "Momma, why stop? He poopy!" He pointed at Jasper.

I giggled, but composed myself at Jasper's glare. Alice was now looking intently at Edward. "Because, baby, Jazzypoo was getting frustrated and he might slip and hit you." I said, as I looked into Edward's green orbs.

Jasper grunted and crossed his arms. "Jazzypoo? That's a horrible name. And I wouldn't hit a baby, thank you!"

Alice kissed his cheek, giggling. "I'm going to call you Jazzypoo from now on."

His mouth popped open, and he was about to protest when Emmett and Rosalie burst in, Emmett grinning, ear to ear. "Jazzypoo!" He yelled.

Jasper groaned as Edward giggled and I laughed aloud. Rosalie was smiling at Edward and he waved at her. "Hi, Rosie!"

She came and bent over at the waist, so she was level with him. "Hey, there, Edward. How's the cutest little baby?" She cooed.

He giggled and buried his face in the crook of my neck. I laughed and patted his back. "Hey, little booger, come here." Emmett said, standing in front of me, his arms outstretched. I looked at him, apprehensive. "Don't look at me like that! I carried you."

Edward peeked up and saw that Emmett wanted to carry him, he looked at me. "It's ok. He won't hurt you. Right, Emmett?" I said, through gritted teeth. I was trying to look serious for Edward, though I was actually trying not to laugh.

Edward looked at him for a moment, but then turned a little to face him and raised his little arms. "No hurt me." He said, pouting.

Emmett laughed as he bent to pick him up. "I won't. I promise." He put Edward on his shoulder. I jumped up and my arms instinctively went up to catch him. "Calm down there, mama. He's fine, it's not like I'll drop him."

I nodded, but stared at Edward anyway. He grinned crookedly, down at me. Emmett turned away and started walking to the backdoor.

"Stop right there!" Alice screamed, standing with her hands on her hips, glaring at Emmett. "You can't take him outside, you idiot! It's cold and he doesn't have any pants on!"

"Well, then go put some on him." He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Bad move.

Alice growled and Jasper ran to get Edward from Emmett's shoulder. He came down, willingly. Right, when Jasper was a reasonable distance away, Alice attacked him.

That was a cue to get out of sight, before Esme came back in and saw. Jasper, still with Edward and Rose carrying me, we ran upstairs, leaving Alice and Emmett to another of their fights.

We went to Edward's room and Jasper was sitting on the bed, with Edward standing on his lap, playing and pulling at his hair. I rose an eyebrow and Jasper just grunted. Idiot.

Rosalie set me down and laid on the bed, on her back. When, Edward saw her, Rose smiled and he giggled hiding his head in Jasper's chest. He laughed and tickled his sides. "Ah!! No, Jazzy!" Edward squealed.

I laughed and sat on the bed, "He has to breath, please make sure he does, Jaz."

He scoffed at me and stuck out his tongue. "I am not stupid."

Rosalie grinned and rolled her eyes. "Of_course_ not! Not _Jasper_, of all people, how could _he_ be stupid? He's just _emotional_." She said, looking at him, upside down. He glared and turned away.

I laughed and laid down on the bed on my stomach. When Edward noticed I was on the bed, he immediately walked off Jasper and then went down on his hands and knees carefully, before crawling over to me quickly, grinning.

"Momma, momma!" He said, happily, as he stopped next to my head where he was resting on my hand. "Mommy!" I laughed and grabbed him, resting him on his back in front of me.

"Hey, baby." I said, as I kissed his forehead. I pulled his shirt up a little, revealing his tummy. I kissed it and he squirmed and giggled.

I left him alone after a while, resting my head on my folded hands that were on the bed. Edward was right next to me, his little body pressed into my side. "I'm going to shower, Edward spit on me." Jasper said, as he was standing. "See you later, boogers."

Rosalie threw a pillow at him and stood, "I'm going to go make sure my husband is still alive. Bye bye, boo." She said, waving at Edward. He sat up and waved, too.

"Rosie. Come." He said, motioning for her to come closer. When she was close enough for him, he leaned in and kissed her cheek, then grinned as he plopped back down on the bed beside me.

She smiled at him and it looked like she would cry if she could. She them left the room, closing the door on her way. Edward turned to me and put his face right next to mine. I yawned and stood up, looking at the clock on the nightstand. 7:20, hmmm, Carlisle is almost home. "How about we take a shower?"

He nodded and raised his arms for me to pick him up. I went over to his bathroom, closing the door as I turned to the big shower. Once the water was at the temperature I wanted, I turned and put Edward on the counter. He jumped. "What?"

He pouted and rubbed the side of his leg that was still out of his diaper. "Cold."

"Oh!" I picked him up, quickly, and rubbed the back of the little legs. "I'm sorry."

He smiled. "It ok, Ella." I smiled and put a towel on the marble counter before setting him down, again. I pulled off his shirt and socks. I then, took off my shirt, blushing a little as Edward stared at me. It's not like it matters if he sees me naked, right? It's not like he'll remember, because I sure as hell don't.

I threw it in the hamper and unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, pulling them off. I then unclasped my bra and threw it in the hamper. I turned back to Edward and he was looking at me, with red cheeks.

Why is he blushing? I shrugged and took off my underwear, before I untapped his diaper and took it off, throwing it in the trash.

I picked up his naked self and stepped into the shower, facing away from it, so it didn't hit Edward's delicate skin. I let it wet my hair before I looked down at Edward. "Can you stand on the floor for a little bit for me, love?" I asked, quietly, wiping away the water from my eyes.

He nodded and I put him on the floor, standing. He grabbed on my leg, before sliding down and plopping himself on the floor. He laughed at the noise it made. I chuckled, shaking my head, as I turned back to the showerhead, putting it lower, so it didn't get to Edward. I got some shampoo, hearing the clapping noise, as Edward patted the water. I laughed as I rinsed the shampoo and conditioner from my hair.

When I was done, washing myself, I bent down in front of Edward and cupping my hands together, I filled them with water as I poured it over him. I got a little shampoo in my hand. "Close your eyes, hun. Don't open till I say, ok?"

He shut them and I carefully washed his hair. I pulled him to under the water, blocking most of it, with my hand as I rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. "Ok, you can open them, now."

He opened them, blinking away the water and smiled at me. I grinned and kissed his cheek, as I washed his little body. When, I got to that part, I saw him blushing again, he is too cute! I washed him completely before standing up and turning off the water.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him, before setting him on the counter. I grabbed a towel for myself, wrapping myself in it…

Before I slipped and fell on the floor with a thud. "Ow." I whimpered.

"Mama!" Edward screamed, looking down at me, with tears in his green eyes. I was about to try to stand when there was a knock on the door.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Came Carlisle 's frantic voice through the door. "Can I come in?"

I whimpered, as I moved my back a little. "Yeah. Please."

The door opened quickly and Carlisle came in and saw me on the floor in a towel with Edward, also in a towel, crying on the counter. He came over to me and bent to pick me up as Rosalie ran in. "Oh, Bella. Are you ok?"

I nodded as Carlisle carried me to the room. "I'm fine. Really."

Carlisle gave me a look as he set me down. Rosalie was behind us, with Edward in her arms. She sat down and Edward crawled, well, tried to, over to me. When he couldn't get out of the towel, he shrieked and started crying harder.

I got up quickly and got him in my arms, unwrapping his arms from the towel. It wasn't cold in here. The heater was on. Hell, it always was.

Edward hugged me closer. "Mama." Carlisle kinda looked a little uncomfortable; when he really noticed, I was, in fact in just a towel.

"Um, I'll go now…" He said, and hurried out of the room. Isn't he a doctor? Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get you some underwear and a bra." She said, as she sauntered out of the room.

I stood with Edward still in my arms; I put him on the edge of the bed and pulled out a diaper. I laid him down and pulled off the towel.

I was just fastening the tapes when Alice came in. "Are you ok? I heard a thump, but I was out hunting, so I didn't get here in time."

I nodded. "Yea, I'm fine."

"Here are some clothes to change into." She handed me some warm clothes. "Get some sleep." She said, as she kissed my cheek, and then went to Edward before skipping out of the room.

I put the clothes on the bed and went to get a shirt and socks for Edward. I went back to the bed where Edward was looking at the clothes Alice gave me. "Edward. Raise your hands for me a little, please."

He looked up at me and did as I asked. I pulled the yellow shirt down and then put his socks on. I moved him to the middle of the bed, before I picked up the underwear Alice gave me, I let go of the towel and it fell to the floor. I pulled the pink boy shorts up and then picked up the pink matching bra. As I was fastening it, I looked up at Edward and he was staring at me, with pink cheeks, unashamed.

I looked at him confused but otherwise said nothing. I picked up the warm shorts and pulled those on. As I was pulling the t-shirt over my head, there was a knock on the door. "Bella? Can I come in?" Emmett's voice came through the door. He didn't give me time to answer before he pushed the door open as I hurriedly pulled the shirt down my stomach. He chuckled as I blushed and looked at him, embarrassed.

He had a bottle in his hand. He walked over to Edward and offered it to him; Edward looked up at him, before he took it and stuck it in his mouth. I giggled as I looked at him. "That's all. 'Night Bella." He said, as he kissed my forehead and waved at Edward as he drank his bottle. Emmett laughed as he went out the door, shutting it behind him.

I grabbed my towel and bent over, trying to dry my hair as much as possible. When my arms started getting tired I straightened and threw the towel in the hamper.

I went to the bed and pulled the gold comforter back, moving Edward over to the middle, laying him down gently on a fluffy pillow. I went to turn off the light and then made me way back to the bed trying not to fall again.

Of course, that was impossible for me in the dark and I tripped over the towel I used for Edward. I fell on the floor, with and 'Oof.'

"Momma?" Came Edward's scared voice.

I heard the door open and cold hands on my waist pulling me up. "You really have to be more careful." Alice said, putting me on the bed.

"Sorry." I grumbled, rubbing my shoulder.

She laughed. "Goodnight, Bella. Goodnight, Edward."

"Goo nigh, Alice ." Edward said, I looked over at him and saw the outline of his little hand waving in the dark.

"'Night Alice ." I said, she nodded and closed the door. "Goodnight, you guys!"

"Goodnight, Bella and Edward!" Up the stairs came seven perfect voices at the same time.

Kinda nerve-racking.

I looked over at Edward and saw he was on his side, facing me, with his bottle in his mouth and his eyes closed. Awww, he's asleep. I kissed his forehead and draped an arm over his little body. I closed my eyes, and felt him snuggle closer to me. I smiled and fell onto a light sleep…

**AN-Wow, that was long. I hope you guys like it! Yeah, mindless fluff but I can't write sad stories or stories where Bella and Edward are with other people. It's not possible for me. Anyway, I hope this makes up for not updating for a about a week. Review, please!?**

**PEACE Delilah**


	5. Aww, crap

**I liked that twist. It was good :]  
There weren't that many errors, just commas ;)  
Very Nice though**

**-Ashley**

**AN-Hey, honeys! So here's the next chapter! Yay, hope you guys like it! Please tell me what you think so far!! VOTE ON MY POLL!!!**

I woke up to cries of what sounded like fear. I sat up quickly, and looked around the dark room before my eyes came to rest on Edward who was crying and whimpering, squirming around on the bed next to me.

I picked him up quickly. I put his head on my shoulder and hugged his tiny body close to me. "Shh, shh. Its ok, Edward. I'm here, shh." I cooed, rocking him side to side and rubbing his tiny back.

He was still crying but was calming down. "Shh, babe, it's alright. It's not real, shh." I continued, softly looking down at the scared baby in my arms; my eyes only for him.

He lifted his head to look at me. His brilliant green eyes rimmed red, tears streaming down his small face, still whimpering. "Momma?" he asked quietly, had he not been right by my ear I wouldn't have heard.

"I'm here, honey. It's ok." I said, while wiping his tears away. "It's alright." I smoothed his hair back and kissed his forehead, pushing his head gently back to my shoulder and rocking again. "Shh, go to sleep, sweetheart."

Then I looked up and saw six pairs of gold eyes, their pale arms and face noticeable even in the dark. I was able to make out Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett's faces, the two pairs of eyes in the back must be Carlisle and Esme.

Alice, I suppose whispered. "You're good at this."

"Unlike Edward." Jasper said. I could barely make out his grin.

"You guys are so cute!" Rosalie said in a whisper, though excited.

"What was Eddie scared ab-" Emmett said, starting loudly but was cut off by Rosalie.

"Emmett, shhh!" She hissed, as Edward squirmed and readjusted his head on my shoulder, pressing closer to my neck.

"We'll go now, get some more sleep Bella. See you tomorr-well, later." Carlisle said calmly, softly as he pushed them all out the doorway, leaving one pair of eyes in the doorway.

"Goodnight, sweethearts." Esme's motherly voice came from the doorway.

"'Night, Esme." I said back, softly. The door closed and I leaned back on the bed holding Edward tightly to me, so I didn't jostle him.

When I was comfortable lying down with Edward on my chest, I turned onto my side to lay him down but he clung to me and whimpered. "No, momma, no."

I turned back around so I was once more on my back and patted his back. "Shh, ok, ok, shh." I cooed. I laid back and closed my eyes, humming to Edward.

His breathing slowed and evened out and I knew he was asleep. I also fell into a deep sleep…

~EB~

"Mamaaa," I heard a quiet sweet voice, "wake up, mamaaa." The cute little voice said. It was obviously my little Edward. I felt soft padding on my stomach.

"Momma, wake up, I ugfry. Pease, mama?" He said as I heard a little grumbling sound.

I opened my eyes and looked into Edward's shiny green ones. When he saw my eyes open he grinned and clapped. "Mama!"

I sat up and he moved to stand between my legs, over the blanket. "I ugfry, mama." He pouted.

I laughed and patted his stomach. "My beautiful baby is hungry? Well, we have to fix that now don't we, honey?" I cooed, he giggled and nodded.

I lifted him and kicked off the blanket. I got up with Edward in my arms and went to the door. I opened it and padded down the hall, shivering from the cold hard wood floor under my bare feet. Edward looked up at me then pointed to my feet. "Cold?"

I shuddered. "Yes, but its ok." I whispered, as I walked carefully down the two sets of stairs. I walked into the kitchen, shivering as I stepped onto the tile of the kitchen. Edward frowned. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper were in the kitchen; Emmett and Jasper were sitting at the rarely-used kitchen table, playing something so fast I couldn't see what it was. Rosalie was putting the gallon of milk back with a filled baby bottle in her hand, while Alice was at the stove.

"Morning Bella, Edward." They all greeted together.

"Hey, guys." I said, as I walked over to Jasper with Edward still on my hip. He looked up at me and nodded at my silent question. I sat Edward on his lap and he whimpered. "Let me go the bathroom, just sit with Jazzy."

He pouted but nodded and leaned forward on the table. I laughed and ran to the bathroom. I did my business quickly and washed my hands.

I exited the bathroom and went back into the kitchen. There were some blue socks on the counter, that weren't there when I went into the bathroom. I raised an eyebrow and walked over to Edward.

"Put the socks on, Edward said so." Rosalie said, pointing to the socks from where she was sitting next to an empty spot with Edward in her lap, she was feeding him what looked like soup.

I looked at Edward and he grinned before he opened his mouth for the spoonful of soup Rose had in front of him. I shook my head but picked one up and stood on one leg to put it on.

But of course that's simply impossible for me and I found myself heading for the ground. Though, before I got there I felt big strong and very muscular arms around my waist. I looked up at Emmett grinning down at me. "Hey, Bella."

"Bella, you have to be more careful. As much as Emmett may enjoy you falling and hurting yourself, none of us do. Especially Edward," Jasper said, as he pulled me from Emmett and helped me stand. I looked over at Edward.

He was looking at me sadly, his brilliant green eyes glistening. "Aw, baby its ok. See I'm fine." I said, twirling around in a circle. I bumped into Jasper who steadied me and raised an eyebrow. I grinned, sheepishly. I looked back at Edward, and he was wiping his eyes but he looked happy again.

He raised his tiny arms and opened and closed his hands repeatedly. I walked over to him and lifted him off Rose's lap and into my arms.

"Bella, do you want breakfast?" Alice asked, from where she was sitting across from Rose.

I shook my head. "No thanks, I'm ok."

"Let's go to the living room." Rosalie said, standing and walking over to the living room, smiling at Edward. Emmett and Alice followed after. Jasper walked next to me and Edward was in my arms as we went to the living room with the others.

I sat on the floor and Edward sat on the floor next to me. Rose and Emmett sat on the couch and Jasper and Alice sat on the couch, Alice in Jasper's lap.

"Where's Esme?" I asked, after watching Edward poke his leg. I was trying not to laugh; it was so cute and funny.

"She's at the store and Carlisle is at the hospital again until about 2:30. Any reason you asked?" Alice asked, looking over at me. She paused when she saw Edward, poking himself. "What is he doing?"

Edward acted like he didn't hear her and continued, but he pulled his sock down and poked himself there.

Wow.

Rosalie and Emmett turned to look at Edward too. Emmett was about to say something when Rose slapped a hand over his mouth. Jasper was looking at Edward is fascination. Ok?

Edward lifted his shirt up a little, revealing his pale skinned stomach. He poked his stomach and giggled. He did it again and giggled. I poked his stomach lightly and he giggled louder and looked up at me. I did it again and he giggled. I started tickling him and he started to full out laugh in his cute, sweet, baby voice. He grabbed my hand, giggling. "Stop, momma! Ahhh, mama!" he shrieked.

I stopped and pulled him into my lap, laughing myself. I looked up and everyone was laughing. They calmed and Alice got a vision, a faraway look on her face. She grinned with wide eyes and got off Jasper's laugh and crawled on all fours over to us. Edward crawled off my lap and sat on the floor in front of me, confused.

Alice stopped right in front him. She let out a small scream. Edward screamed back, a little louder. Alice, giggling, screamed back. Edward screamed, Alice screamed, Edward screamed. With every scream getting louder than the last.

They kept going. Alice screamed, Edward screamed, Alice screamed. Edward screamed a very high sound. Alice screamed, back, all business, determined to not get beat by a 109 year old baby. Edward got in her face and screamed louder.

I was starting to go deaf…

Alice's eyes narrowed and she screamed back. Jasper came and sat next to me. "My wife is competing with a baby. In a scream off." He said, staring at them, like we all were. Watching them scream at each other…

I leaned over to Jasper, keeping my eyes on the screamers. "I think I'm going deaf."

"I don't know how, but I think I am, too." He said back, rubbing his ear.

Edward screamed loudly then, a very high pitch sound, his mouth open wide with his eyes closed. Alice flinched and sat back, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine. You win." She grumbled.

Edward clapped and giggled. I rubbed my head, feeling a headache coming on; maybe I should get some fresh air. I stood up, a little wobbly. "I'm going to go outside, to get some air." I said, as I stumbled to the front door.

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Rosalie asked, standing.

"No. I'll be fine; I'm just going outside on the porch." I said, as I smiled at her before I went to sit outside on the grass.

I leaned back and closed my eyes. My head hurt so badly, and I felt like I was going to faint. I wonder what brought this on? It couldn't be the screaming, right? I mean, why would I feel faint just from some screaming? I groaned as I threw my arm over my eyes.

I guess I dozed off because I woke up to voices around me. My head still hurt, but now it hurt more. Fabulous!

Where am I? I thought I was outside…and I was alone. Why do I feel wet? I tried to open my eyes and when I did, I was met with four pairs of anxious golden eyes, and two calm pairs. Then there were wide glistening green ones.

Edward climbed on me and hugged me tightly. I held him to me, not moving my head in case my migraine got worse.

"Bella! Oh finally!" Rosalie shrieked, breathing deeply. Her hands over her still heart. Owww.

"Oh this is my entire fault!" Alice wailed, as she hugged me. "I should have been keeping an eye on you!"

I tried to speak but nothing came out. My eyes widened and my hands flew to my throat. I looked up at Carlisle as he looked at me, sadly. "You can't talk, Bella. Your trachea is swelled. You were in the rain too long and you were already pretty sick before that."

Rain? Oh, I fell asleep in the rain!? Dammit. Now, I'm sick. I hate being sick. It's horrible because I can't do anything, and I feel useless.

I coughed and it burned. I whimpered as I put my hand over my throat as I leaned my head back, my eyes closed.

I felt something cold against my lips. I opened my eyes and saw Jasper holding a glass of water. "Open your mouth, darlin'." He said in his southern drawl which was a little more noticeable with his worry. I opened my mouth a little and he tipped the glass, slightly. The room temperature water flowed down my throat, soothing the burn.

'Thank you.' I mouthed as well, I couldn't talk. He gave me a small smile and kissed my forehead. "Your welcome, hon. I just want you to get better, we all do."

I nodded, and pain shot through my forehead. Oh man. "Bella?" I looked up to see everyone looking at me panicked, but it was Esme who spoke. "Honey, are you ok?"

'My head hurts' I mouthed, closing my eyes.

"Bella, here's an aspirin. Open your mouth." Carlisle said, putting a red and white pill in my mouth. He, like Jasper, tipped a glass of water to my mouth.

'Thank you, dad.' I mouthed as I smiled, and blushed. He grinned and kissed my forehead. "Get some rest."

'OK.' I mouthed as I held Edward, who was sleeping, to me, as I settled into the pillows . Emmett pulled the covers over us and smiled as he kissed my head too. "Night, Bells."

I waved. Everyone said their goodnights as they filed out of the room. Alice was last. "Bella if you need anything - anything - just tell Edward to call me and if he's asleep, throw something at your door, ok? Don't get up without someone to help you, please?" She pleaded. I nodded, just barely but she saw it. She smiled and ran to kiss my cheek before she exited the room shutting the door softly behind her.

I looked down at Edward as he slept soundly tucked into my side, clutching the shirt Alice (I guess) changed me into. I smoothed his hair as I bent slowly to press my lips to his hair. I have to care for my baby fiancée and I'm sick.

Dammit. I have bad luck.

**AN-Ok, I soooo wasn't going for that. But I thought it was pretty good. Do you guy think so? HOW long should I make her sick? I really don't know. HELP?**

**OK, so in a lot of stories(ok most) when Edward is unavailable, I make Jasper the main guy, I guess. And you guys think the story is gonna be a J/B story. I will never write a Jasper/Bella story or any other couple besides canon. I just can't. I would hate Bella or Edward if they were with someone else. You know? ANYWAY, I make Jaz the main guy because he's like such a cool character and he doesn't get enough attention. And I think he's super awesome. Just to clear confusion, sorry for the long AN.**

**VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE!!!!!??**

**PEACE Delilah**


	6. Lalalala

_**Omg Del-**_

_**Where the heck is he??**_

_**:O**_

_**Damn that was good! Write more soon!!**_

_**:]**_

_**xtwilight18x**_

_**Ashley**_

**_______________________________**

**AN-Ok, I'm so sorry I hadn't updated in a while. I just couldn't think of what to write. I'm SO SORRY! I got a review from someone by the name of RYAN. I'm sorry about not updating, ok? Please, forgive me!**

When I woke up the next morning, I was a little disoriented. Until I tried to talk. Right, I'm sick and can't talk.

I looked down at Edward who was looking up at me, with his wide green eyes. "Momma?" he whispered. I nodded my head a little to show I acknowledge he spoke. "I ugfry." He whispered, looking down. Why is he looking down? He has nothing to be ashamed of or anything. It's perfectly fine that he's hungry-

Oh, he knows I'm sick and doesn't want to trouble me or anything. Always so selfless. I pulled his face up to look at me, gently. 'Call Alice.' I mouthed. He smiled and nodded.

He sat up and took a deep breath. Oh no… "AWICE! I UGFRY!!" He screamed, looking towards the door.

"I can hear you if you whisper, Edward!" Alice screamed back. The door opened and she walked in with a tray of food. Edward clapped as he started bouncing on the bed. Alice giggled and put the tray in front of him and picked up a glass of water and two pills. She walked over to my side of the bed. "Here, Carlisle said to take this." She said, as she handed me the pills, I put them in my mouth and Alice tipped the glass of water to my lips.

'Thank you' I mouthed. She grinned and kissed my cheek. "No problemo." She smiled as she set the glass down on the bedside table. "Do you need to use the bathroom?" she said, al ready knowing the answer; for she started pulling off the duvet.

I blushed a little and nodded, pulling my feet off the bed. She slipped some slippers on my feet and helped me up.

As we walked to the bathroom, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett came in. "'Morning." They said and went to sit with Edward on the bed.

I shook my head smiling as I went to the bathroom. When I was fully in, I shut the door behind me and looked into the mirror. I didn't really look sick. My nose was kind of pink and so were my cheeks, although if I looked closely my throat did look a little bit swollen. I shrugged and did my business.

I walked out of the bathroom and back into Edward's room where everyone was on the bed. "Come lay down, missy. You're still sick." Alice said, from where she sat next to Rosalie.

I smiled and climbed on the bed. But when I was on the bed completely, I lost my balance and landed on Jasper. Apparently, he didn't see me fall and he also feel back, his head hanging off the edge of the bed. His eyes were wide and his grip on me tight.

I opened my eyes and looked down at Jasper. His hair was hanging off the bed along with his whole head, his mouth turned up (or down?) in a smile. His gold eyes, amused. I blushed and tried to climb off him, but he just slipped further down off the bed.

"Alice look at that! Bella's trying to steal your man!" Emmett yelled, bouncing.

The bed went still but Jasper was still slipping off slowly. My hands gripped his shirt and my eyes were wide. He was just grinning.

"Shut up, Emmett." Rosalie said.

"Momma!" Edward shrieked.

I tried to look up at Edward, but I couldn't. I looked down at Jasper and then….

I'm sitting on the bed, next to Edward. I blink hard trying to get a hold of my surroundings. What the hell happened?

I heard laughing and looked up to see Emmett was laughing loudly, Rosalie laughing her bell-like laugh, Alice giggling, and Jasper was grinning proudly. I stuck my tongue out at him and looked down at Edward.

His wide green eyes staring up at me. "Momma?" I nodded, like I had this morning, to show that I heard him. "He poopy." he said, pointing at Emmett. I laughed, silently, trying really hard not to hurt my throat. Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were laughing too. I nodded, smiling at him.

"Psh! Nu uh!" Emmett said, indignant. I looked up at him and got off the bed; I picked Edward up and went to the door. I opened it and walked to the stairs.

"Bella, where are we going?" Rosalie asked, from behind me.

"YES! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Alice screamed, running down the stairs, dragging Rosalie with her. I grinned and shook my head; I followed her to the second floor of the house, Edward in my arms. I walked to Alice 's room.

I don't know, what possessed me to do this, but whatever.

~EBCEBCEBCEBCEBC~

After we went to Alice 's room and she tortured me into 'making me pretty' time. We dressed Edward and we all headed to the not-so-big mall. Of course, Bella Barbie time didn't take as long due to the fact that I couldn't argue or complain, since I can't talk. Alice and Rosalie liked that.

Now, we were all headed to the mall in our cars. The Volvo had the car seat from when I was a baby (That is still extremely weird and a bit confusing). So Edward, Rosalie, Alice and I went in that and Emmett and Jasper went in the Jeep.

When we arrived at the mall Alice dragged me and Rosalie to this store that was full of shoes. I think it was called Boardwalk. But, I can't be sure because I didn't even really see the color of the sign, let alone the words.

"This store has the best tennis shoes and sweaters ever. Especially for snow and cold, this is perfect for you. Even if it isn't designer." Alice babbled as she picked different sweaters, jackets, hats and shoes.

"Bella put Edward on the floor for a bit. Let him walk." Rosalie said, looking at me with a smile. I shrugged and smiled at Edward as I bent to set him on the ground. "Look around!" Rose ordered.

I did a fake salute and walked around the store. Everything was so expensive! $49.99 for a long sleeve shirt? Seriously?

"Hi, do you need help with anything?" I looked up and saw a pretty good-looking guy who looked to be in his early twenties at the least, with chin-length honey brown hair and green-blue eyes. His nametag said Be n. I smiled, and shook my head. "Just let me know if you need anything." I nodded and smiled at him, again. I hope he doesn't think I'm being rude, I can't talk, what am I supposed to do?

I picked a remotely moderate priced shirt and a cute sweater. Alice and Rosalie dumped a load of clothes and shoved me into the dressing room. I pouted but did as I was told.

I tried on a purple and green top first, and a black and green beanie. This does look really cute. I tried the rest of the clothes on and picked the ones I liked and the ones that weren't too expensive, before I stepped out of the dressing room.

I walked over to Alice and handed her the ones I wanted. "See, I knew you would like this!" Shocker. I rolled my eyes as I leaned against the counter.

…Where's Edward? He must be with Rosalie. I looked over at her and she was looking at the skateboards with a calculating expression.

Where's EDWARD!!!?

I looked around the store frantically. I walked around the store ducking to look under the clothes. He's not here.

"Bella, where's Edward?" Alice asked, coming to me with the bags. I looked at her, with wild eyes. I shook my head. Rosalie came over to us.

"He's not here."

No Shit.

Well, fuck me.

**AN-Sorry, again for not updating guys! Hope you liked this chapter! Hey, guys check out xxfanpirexx 's stories! I fell in love with a boy is cool and I'm in the sequel in chapter nine! OMJ!! Check it out, por favor?**

**And Review huns!**

**PEACE Delilah**


	7. Oh thank godd

**AN-Alright, alright, I know. I suck. And you guys hate me, you just like my story. I'm so sorry, I haven't updated in like forever. Really. I'm stuck, please forgive me? Please?**

**Thanks much to kingdomheartsfan_123 and sonic_the_hedgehog and everyone else who reviewed, I'm so sorry, again! My uncle is in the hospital with a rare blood disease and I've had a hard time, please forgive me! I love you all! And thanks for sticking by me!**

"OH MY GOD!!_Where_ is Edward!" Rosalie screamed, looking around frantically. We all ran out of the store and into the mall.

This mall isn't very big. He can't be that far. We should be able to find him pretty easily. I began running down the mall side, looking into store's windows. I saw a little flash of bronze. I ran in and looked around on the floor for that little flash. Why the hell was there so many damn people!?

Alice and Rosalie ran up to me. "Have you seen him?" Rosalie said, I ignored her and dropped to my knees. I started crawling around, swerving around people's legs. I saw Rosalie do the same from the corner of my eye. "Alice is outside looking around the mall. She can't seeing anything. Well, she can but only flashes."

I nodded my head, to show I heard her. I couldn't find him. Where is he, where is he, where _is_ he? And dammit, I can't talk. I opened my mouth, 'Edward.' I mouthed. I tried again. 'Edward', I wheezed. My voice was slightly louder. 'Edward', I said, a little louder.

"Hey, watch it!"

I ignored that and kept crawling. "Edward," I croaked. "Edward," I croaked, louder. "Edward, where are you? Edward?" I crawled around, "Edward, honey, where are you?" My breath leaving me and a pain in my chest, stinging a little more. "Edward, please." I croaked, again, getting desperate.

"Mama?" I heard a small voice. I crawled faster, getting stepped on and kicked, getting rude remarks and cries of pain, as I kicked or stepped over, in return; desperate to get to my baby.

"Edward?!" I called, my voice scratchy and burning my throat.

"Momma! Momma, I here!" Edward's small voice cried, getting louder as I got closer. I crawled faster, people getting out of my way, as tears slowly trailed down my cheeks. "Mama!" I turned a corner and found Edward looking around, his green eyes surrounded in red and tears like a waterfall down his cheeks. I got to him even quicker as he crawled toward me, frantically.

I hugged him to me, crying as he hugged me tightly. "Edward, oh Edward. You scared the shit of me!" I croaked, coughing again.

Rosalie and Alice came running over to me. They both sighed in relief as they saw me with Edward in my arms. "Oh thank god, you found him! I couldn't see anything!" Alice said, as she and Rosalie helped me up.

I started coughing again, my throat aching. I couldn't stop coughing, I blindly gave Edward to Alice and I bent over couching, my hand on my throat. "Bella. Bella? Bella, are you ok!?" Rosalie screeched, trying to get me to calm down.

I made a gesture that I couldn't breath as I coughed. "Bella! Breath! Bella, Bella, please! SOMEONE HELP ME!! Call an ambulance!" Rosalie screamed, as she patted my back, not knowing what else to do.

Black spots clouded my vision as I felt something gross in my mouth, I realized it was blood. "Bella! Oh my god!" Alice screamed.

I slouched and Rosalie caught me. "Bella? Bella stay with me! Bella!" Rosalie's screaming was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

**RosaliePOV**

O jeeze, o jeeze.

She fainted, but it's ok. We're in the ambulance going to the hospital. Alice went with Edward in the Porsche and I will see her there. I called Emmett and he and Jasper are coming. Carlisle is already there, and Esme is too.

I care about Bella. I really do. It's just…I don't know. It feels so wrong for her to throw away her humanity. Something I desperately want. And I know I've been rough, but I have good reason. I'm trying to warm up to her and accept it. She is a sister to me now, even if not legally or whatever. But she is family and I don't want anything to happen to her, I want her to be safe and healthy…and fine.

**~TCTCTCTCTCTC~**

I paced the hospital hallway in front of Jasper, Emmett, and Alice who had Edward in her lap. Bella was being checked by Carlisle and Esme was filling out paperwork. We're all just waiting for good news.

I continued my pacing, back and forth, back and forth, getting stares from the hospital staff and people walking around in the hall. But I couldn't care less, I was worried. And I needed to know Bella was ok, dammit!

"Rosalie."

I looked up, quickly. Emmett was looking up at me. "Yea?"

"Calm down, babe. She's gonna be fine." He said, seriously.

I fisted my hands and closed my eyes. "What if she isn't ok? What if she dies? It would be my fault!"

He stood up and walked over to me. He grabbed my hands and uncurled them. "No. She's fine, it wasn't your fault. Please, calm down, Rosie."

I shook my head, "But-"

I couldn't continue, for Emmett pressed his lips to mine. He released one of my hands and put it on my cheek. The hand he had released went to his waist.

God, I love him

**JasperPOV**

Emmett was trying to get Rosalie to calm down, telling her it wasn't her fault. It truly wasn't, Bella is sick so it was kinda to be expected.

I looked away when Emmett kissed her and to my love. Alice was holding Edward on her lap and his eyes were worried, staring at the door, in which Bella was behind with Carlisle.

Alice sighed and I looked up at her, she had her head against the wall behind her, with her eyes closed. I reached up and cupped her cheek with my palm. "Alice, what's wrong?" I whispered, as I leaned forward.

"Nothing," She breathed, opening her eyes to look me straight in the eye. "I'm just a little worried, about Bella. And I cant see anything. At all."

I chuckled and pulled her to me, careful of Edward in her lap. I kissed her head as she leaned her back against my chest. "It's ok, you'll get your visions back soon enough." I whispered.

"I hope your right." She murmured back.

**BellaPOV**

"I think she's fine. She's just really sick and she forced herself to speak, when her throat was swollen so when it caught up to her, her throat closed up and she couldn't breath." A calm soothing voice said. A voice that I knew, but couldn't place.

"When will she wake up?" A tinkling high voice asked.

"Well, Alice shouldn't you know?" A deep, booming voice said.

"Ha ha. You know I cant see anything Emmett!" Ahhh, so its Alice.

"That could be because Edward is a baby and therefore kind of doesn't exist. Time doesn't hold him. A shape-shifter if you will." The soothing voice said; Carlisle.

That's when I felt something else on the bed I was one. Just a little weight pulling the sheet covering me. "Momma?" A sweet, high voice asked, quietly from beside me.

"Mama, open. Pease? Is me. Ewar. Momma?" The sweet voice continued. Edward. My baby Edward. He was sitting beside me on the bed. The family was here. Well, most I guess.

I tried to open my eyes. They opened a crack and dim light showed through. I opened them all the way and the first I saw was Edward. Then what surprised me was who was sitting beside my bed, leaning on their arms, they're eyes worried and concerned. But they brightened when they saw my eyes open.

"Oh thank god your awake!" Rosalie exclaimed, standing and giving me a tight hug. I don't know where her love came from but I hugged her back.

I opened my mouth to respond but Jasper put his hand over my mouth. "No! No, no, don't talk. You really messed up your throat darlin'." he leaned over me and pecked my forehead. "You really gave us a scare there, cutie."

I stared up at me. 'Sorry.' I mouthed. He grinned "You have nothing to apologize for." I smiled at him and opened my arms. He grinned again and leaned down to hug me.

"Jazzy, move!"

Jasper pulled away from me and looked at the person who spoke.

Edward stared back and pouted as he came and curled into me. "Ella, my. My momma." He said, quietly, as he buried his face in my neck. I sniffed and hugged him tightly to me, smiling. "I loh you mama."

Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme were all standing around my bed, "We're so glad you're awake, Bella." Esme said, as she kissed my cheek.

I smiled at her. Alice practically jumped on me, and hugged me tightly, "I'm so glad you're ok. I'm sorry, I panicked at the mall and-" I put my hand over her mouth and gave her a look. "Right, sorry." She said, sheepishly, smiling.

Emmett hugged me next. "Emmett get off of her! You're suffocating her!" Rosalie said, pulling Emmett off me. I laughed as she smacked his head. "Ow! Rosie!"

Carlisle shook his head as he pecked my head, too. "As you can see, you did give us quiet a scare there. You really hurt your throat and you can _not_ talk, is that clear?" I blushed and nodded. "We just need to watch you and make sure you drink a lot of water, and eat nothing that is too cold. Soup is probably best. Everything else is quiet ok, but if you do have a cough attack again, someone has to be with you, hopefully I can be there, too. And you have to use this." He showed me a blue inhaler-looking thing. "And everything is set. We can take you home whenever you want."

I smiled at him. "I think she's ready to go home!" Rosalie said, grinning at me.

I nodded. "Okay, here are some clothes for you to change into and come out when your ready." Alice said, happily as she handed me a bag from some surely expensive store. "C'mon Edward."

He looked up at her and pouted. "No. I want mama."

I nodded and smiled. 'Its ok.' I mouthed, as they laughed and left the room.

**AN-OK, as I said, I'm sorry. Now, who imagined that huh? I love Rosalie, she's so cool! But some writers on here, put her as the bitch and I don't think that! But everybody has their own opinions and I respect that!**

**REVIEW PLEASE??**

**PEACE Delilah (ILY GUYS!)**


	8. SickSTILL!

**AN-Shiiiiiiiiiiznit! I'm so sorry, guys! I'm sure I've said how much I suck, but so many things have happened lately that I've been really out of it and not really sure of my surroundings. First, I moved! Second, my family hates me(derrrrr). Third, my laptop no worky. Fourth, problems with boys and BLAH BLAH BLAH. I'm sure you guys don't really care, because I'm no longer loved, all you guys like is my story. *sniff***

**ENJOY! And I promise to UPDATE sooner, this time, ok?**

In the care on our way home, I was in the backseat with Jasper, wrappped tight in a soft, feather-filled blanket with Edward on my lap, wrapped as well. I was also wearing an extremly warm-but also, obviously expensive-blue jacket, with a sweater under and sweats.

"OK, Bella, we're almost home." Alice said,from her spot in the front seat. Well, I would hope so with how fast Emmett is driving. "Are you hungry?" She asked, turning to face me.

I was, actually. I didn't eat at the hospital. I nodded; since I was prohibited to speak, due to my sore throat. Jasper looked down at me, with a small smile. "What would you like? Chicken soup, maybe?" He asked, kinda confused as to what would be good for my throat. I laughed, but that was a very bad and painful thing.

I started coughing, feverently, not being able to breath. I motioned, erractically for Jasper to get Edward off my lap, and when he did, my hands went to my burning throat. I couldn't breath, and I couldn't stop coughing! "Bella! Bella, honey, try to breath! Bella, please!" Alice said, her voice high and afraid.

I shook my head, saying I couldn't stop, I reached out for her and she clutched my hand. "Bella, c'mon, breath!" I felt her come over the seat next to me. I heard them talking, their frantic voices high and paniced, I could also hear Edward's, his cries. But I couldn't understand what they were saying, it sounded like I was underwater. Then something wet pressed to my lips and I drank the water frantically, trying to stop my coughing.

"C'mon, Bella, that's it. Keep drinking-careful! Breath, honey, breath." Surprisingly, it was Emmett's calm voice that I heard through the haze. I kept drinking from the bottle of room-temperature water and I was able to breath again. I pushed the water away and breathed, slowly, deeply, trying to get my bearings.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward was crying, Jasper's face contorted in pain and also afraid. Alice's eyes were full of unshedable tears and Emmett was leaning in from the open door next to Alice and on his knees as best as he could in front of me. "Better?" He asked, pushing my hair out of my face.

I sniffled and nodded. I wiped my nose—and then I started crying. Im not exactly sure why, but I did, thinking how close I was to dying! Over a stupid cold! Emmett hugged me to his chest, and whispered in my ear. "Its ok, honey. You're ok. Shhhh." I sniffled again and nodded.

He pulled away and smiled at me before he appeared in the front seat with the door closed and Alice in the front seat, too. She was looking at me, worriedly. "I'm ok."I mouthed, and smiled a little.

She smiled a sad smile. "Are you sure, Bells?" I nodded. "Well, ok, we're going to take you home and then we'll get you your soup, alright?"

Again, I nodded and turned to look at Edward who was pouting and sniffling as he stared at me. I reached out to him and he lifted his small, sweater-sheathed arms and I lifted him and clutched him to me.

"Momma, ok?" He asked, in his high baby voice.

I nodded and kissed his forhead. "I lah you momma." He whispered, as he laid his beautiful head of bronze messy hair on my neck.

Oh, how I wished I could tell him I loved him, too.

Jasper, sensing my sadness, carefull wrapped his arm over my shoulders and brought me to rest my head on his shoulder. "Don't be sad, Bells. It'll only be for a while, then you'll be good as new. And Im sure Edward here will be back to his normal arrogent self in a little while." He whispered to me.

I lifted my head and glared at him and he chuckled. I playfully slapped his arm but not too hard just so he could see the intention, because if I even tried to hit him he wouldn't be the one getting hurt. I closed my eyes and shifted carefully, aware of Edwrad sleeping on my shoulder.

Then I was being lifted and I felt a gush of air and I was in inside the house in Jasper's arms with Edward, still asleep on my torso. I gasped and looked up at Jasper, accusingly. "What?" He asked, his brows forrowing, as he faked confusiion.

"A little warning would have been nice, you know." I mouthed, as he dashed up the stairs to Edward's room.

"Right. But where's the fun in that my little, sick Bella?" He laughed, as he set me down under the covers and carefully took Edward and laid him gently next to me on a pillow, the covers over his small body, as well. He kissed my forehead and disappeared.

I sighed silently and laid back on the pillows, on my side, facing Edward. I smoothed his hair as he slept, peacefully.

Rosalie came in and sat on the bed. "Hey, Bella. Emmett said you had a coughing fit in the car. Are you ok? Do want some water?" She asked, as she lifted the blanket to my chin. I tried to take off my jacket, but, couldn't by myself so Rosalie helped me and threw it in the closet.

I smiled at her and she grinned a beautiful smile back at me. I nodded, and mouthed, "Some, water, please? I'm fine."

She nodded and disappeared out the door. Five seconds after she left, Carlisle came in and walked over to me, after he closed the door, gently. "Hello, Bella. How's your throat?"

I smiled and shrugged, it hurt and when I swallowed it burned a little. "Does it hurt when you swallow?" He asked, after I made a face.

I nodded. "Hmmm, I'll be right back." And he, too, disappeared.

I blinked and laid on my back and closed my eyes. It surpirsed me when I actually heard the door open this time and I opened my eyes a little to see Carlisle come in with a glass of water and a bottle of medicine, with a spoon and a thermometer.

He walked over to me and handed me the glass of water. I sat up, gratefully took it and downed half of it, quickly. Carlisle chuckled and opened the medicine bottle, and as he was pouring some red liquid on the spoon he looked up at me. "OK, Bella, this is for coughing and sore throat. You need to take this every 4 hours." He motioned for me to open my mouth and I took it and swallowed. Then he picked up the thermometer. "OK, now I need to take your temperature, ok?" Again I nodded and he put the thermometer under my tongue and when it beeped he took it out and looked at it. "Hmm, 101, that's actually not bad, at the hospital you had 105, so that's good. Now, I just want you to rest and eat plenty of broth. Alice will be here soon and then I would like it if you slept."

I nodded and smiled at him, thankfully. "Thank you, Carlisle." I mouthed, he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"No need to thank me Bella. Youre like a daughter to me and I worry." He said, with a smile. "Now rest and I'll come see how you are in a bit." I nodded and he left.

I sat up a bit more when I heard the door open and Alice appeared at the door to the room. "Hey, Bella," She said, in a loud whisper as she crossed the room and came to sit next to me, careful of the snoring Edward. He had such a cute babylike snore…

"I brought you some soup!" She whispered, and set down a tray on my lap, chicken soup, a bottle of water, a spoon and some napkins. "Now, I don't expect you to finsih it all, but you have to at least finsih all the broth, ok?" I nodded. "Good girl. Call me when-Ummm, I'll come check on you in a bit." She smiled alittle as she corrected herself. "Here's the remote for the TV, if you want to watch it while you eat." She handed me the control and walked lithely to the door and closed it behind her.

I got a little soup on the spoon and blowing on it lightly brought it to my mouth, I swallowed it and moaned silently. It was so good! And it helped my burning throat, a little. I turned on the television and tried to find something, worth watching while I ate. I wasn't much of a TV person.

When I was done eating, I put the tray on the floor and turned off the TV. Then I laid back on the bed, once again and closed my eyes, snuggling closer to Edwrad, though careful not to move him, very much.

I was asleep within seconds.

"Tu, tu, tu, tu, lalalalala." I heard, a small, quiet voice as it roamed around me. I opened my eyes, slowly, and saw edward on the floor, crawling around the carpets spread around the room.I saw that we werent alone in the room. Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Emmett were all sitting around the room. Edward was the one making the little singing sounds and Alice was dancing around the room, with Edward following her.

When I sat up and rubbed my eyes, Edward sat on the floor where he was and looked up at me. "Momma!"

I smiled and at him and bent over the side of the bed, my arms extended to pick up his little body. He crawled over to me as fast as his little arms could. When he was at the edge he used the blankets to pull himself up on his feet, where I wrapped my hands around his tummy and pulled him on my lap. I kissed his forehead and hugged him to my chest for a moment before I pulled him away a little so he could breath. I loved having his tiny warm self near me, it always brought me comfort since I didn't have his big, strong cold one for the time being.

"I ungy, momma." He said, in his small but very cute voice. He leaned his head on my shouler and played with my hair, twirling it and twisting it around his little fingers.

"Ungy? That's an improvement. Good job Eddieboy." Jasper said, from his place on the floor by the door.

"Hey, we can actually get away with calling him Eddie right now." Rosalie said, as she got up and came over to the bed, sitting on the end. "What do you want to eat Eddie?"

"No call that!" He said, his brilliant green eyes, narrowed as he sat down on my legs. He crossed his arms over his small, blue shirt clad chest and pouted.

"Awwww, my poor baby." Alice said, as she appeared by the bed and swooped him up in her arms. She tickled his stomach and he giggled, breaking his pout mode. "Thats it! What would you like to eat?"

"Can we at least call him Booger?" Emmett said, as he layed on the ground, his big long body stretched out completely in the middle of the room.

"No!" Edward said, as he tried to escape Alice's arms to come back to me. She laughed and set him back on the bed where he crawled over to me and using my hands, walked over my legs to my torso where he leaned on me, his eyes level with my nose.

He looked up at me and smiled. Then he stuck out his tongue and licked my cheek. I scrunched up my nose and he giggled so hard he almost fell on his butt, but I grabbed his little, extremely soft arms and steadied him.

Emmett and Jasper both started laughing loudly, whitr Alice and Rosalie giggled to themselves. I gave them a look, but, secretly, I wanted to laugh, too.

Rose smiled at Edward, sweetly, before she grabbed Alice's arm and puilled her out the door. "We're gonna go make some soup and sandwhitches. Is that ok with you, Edward? Or do you want something else?"

"Blah!" Edward stuck his tongue out, and pouted as I sat him down on my lap. I giggled, silently shaking Edward, and he turned to glare at me. I made the gesture of zipping and locking my lips and Emmett, cracked up again, along with Jasper, Alice and Rosalie.

**AN-I realize this isnt nearly enough for three freaking months, but I will try to update faster, ok? I promise! Now, show me some love to show you forgive me! PLEASE? (Also i dont know if it was too noticable but umm this wasnt edited! Help?)**

**PEACE Delilah**


	9. Reeeeeallly

**AN-Okay see, I did UPDATE faster this time! It did still took me a few weeks, but I tried.! I got a lot of reviews and it was great! I am so glad alot of you guys(well some of you guys) still love me! Yay!!!**

**On the the chapter! Enjoyyyyyy**

After Edward and I ate out food that Rosalie and Alice so sweetly prepared for us, we all sat in the living room. I sat in between Jasper and Emmett, very warm actually, wrapped in a huge blanket and a sweater; Alice sat on the floor in front of me, and Rose sat on the arm of the couch next to Emmett. Edward was asleep in my arms and we were watching a wierd show, Emmett picked on TV. Jasper has his arm over the back of the couch and Emmett had his arms behind his head.

Alice leaned her head back and looked up at me, upside down. "Bella. What do you want to do today?"

I shrugged carefully as I moved Edward from leaning on my shoulder, his arms on my neck, to setting him on his butt on my lap, his head on my chest. He moved his head a little; all of us watching silently, barely breathing-or in their case _not_ breathing-before he settled and went back into his peacful sleep.

"We can't go outside, so shopping is out and so is playing outsie or sports. Hmmm, what about playing a board game or something? Oh! We can bake? Like a pretty cake or brownies or something." Alice grinned, widely, as she thought of something that we could do on this fairly boring Wednesday afternoon. It was very windy outside, the wind blowing loud enough to hear.

"Oooh, I remember watching this cooking show with Edward a few weeks ago! We could make a cake from scratch!" Rose said, happily, clapping her hands, softly, though excitedly.

"Yes!" Alice said, and she was suddenly on her feet.

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other, then at me, then at thier wives. Jasper decided to be the brave one."We won't have to do anything, will we?" He asked, tentively.

Alice looked at him. "No, Jasper, though I'm sure you'd like to very much. You and Emmett can stay with Bella and keep company." Then she darted to the kitchen and cupboards opening and closing can be heard.

"You guys would get in the way, anyway." Rosalie said, with a smile, before she threw a pillow at Emmett and disappeared into the kitchen.

Jasper and Emmett both relaxed as they leaned into the couch again. "Oh, thank god!" Emmett exhaled, dramatically as he placed his hands over his heart.

Jasper just looked up at the roof before he looked at the floor. I stared at him until he looked up, like I called him. Which you know, I cant to do, do the fact that I am not allowed to speak. Anyhoo, he raised one eyebrown. "Yes? Is there something you wanted?"

I suddenly got an idea, though kinda cruel, in a way, this was the only time I could actually get away with it. I smiled at him and gently moved my arm from under Edward to make a motion of drinking water.

"You want water?" He asked, I nodded and widened my eyes with a small smile. "Right. I'll be right back." He stood slowly, and before he left I reached for his shirt to stop him. He looked back down at me, "Change your mind?"

I smiled at him and mouthed, "Can I have orange juice instead?"

He understood me perfectly, so he nodded, "Yeah." When I let go of his shirt, he walked over to the kitchen.

I looked over at Emmett and he was staring at me. I made my expression innocent and stared back at him. His golden eyes narrowed and I smiled innocently.

Jasper appeared next to me and I jumped. Edward stirred but luckily didnt wake. My heart was beating fast as I blinked, trying to calm. "Sorry, darlin'!" Jasper said, as he hugged me with one arm, gently. He handed me my orange juice but I couldnt balance it and a sleeping Edward. "Hmmm." He gently, grabbed Edward and cradled him carefully in his arms. I smiled and pulled my legs up on the chouch, fixing the blanket as I grabbed my glass of orange juice in both hands. I drank some before I leaned on Emmett.

Hmmm, I had to think of something else that I'd 'need help with' Before I could think of anything, Alice appeared in front of me. She smiled before she spoke to me. "Bella, do you want strawberry or chocolate icing on the cake? Its going to be vanilla by the way."

I looked around trying to find the color of the icing I wanted, I got an idea and reached up to one of Emmett's chocolate brown curls. I pulled on it, until it was straight, before I looked at Alice. I smiled. "Chocolate it is!" She said, before she disappeared.

I started playing with Emmett's curls, moving around so I was fully facing him, my glass of orange juice secured in between my calfs. However, Emmett was still too high up. I moved around so I was rignt in front of his face and motioned for him to move his head down a little. He stared at me and I clasped my hands together in front of me. He shook his head, his eyes wide.

I pouted and turned to Jasper with sad eyes. I looked longingly at his wavy golden locks and _really _wanted to play with them. He closed his eyes then sighed, "How do you want me?"

I smiled, at him hugely and reached up to kiss his cheek, before I put my glass of orange juice, took Edward and gave him to Emmett without looking at him. Then, I turned to face the TV. I pointed to the floor and got a pillow for his back. I don't care if he's a vampire and his back doesnt hurt, I want him to have a pillow.

He got up slowly and sat down, I pushed his shoulder so he'd lean forward, he did so and I put the pillow right where I wanted it, then pulled his shoulder. Of course, what I did made no difference but he understood what I wanted him to do. He leaned back and when he felt the pillow he turned to look at me, "You know, I dont need-"

I shoved my hand over his mouth then pushed his head back around. He chuckled and leaned back, so his head was right over my crossed legs. I combed through his thick wavy/curly hair, then I got a strand that was a curl and another that wasn't, and twisted them around each other. I smiled as I let it go and it twirled back.

Rosalie came in the room when I was once again twirling some hair, mostly the wavy ones. She looked down at Jasper for a bout 4 seconds, Jasper completely ignoring her, staring at the TV, before she shook her head and looked at me. "Bells, we're baking the cake now and we are going to start on the brownies! Do you want them with nuts or just smooth normal ones?"

I pursed my lips and leaned forward so I was looking Jasper in the face. "Ummm, smmoth?" He asked, trying to guess my decision. I shook my head, my hair falling over his shoulder. "Er, ok, then. Nuts?" I shook my head again. He looked thorougly confused. "Then...Oh! Fudge?" He asked, hopeful. I smiled and nodded, clapping as I leaned back agian. I looked up at Rose, my smile huge.

"Fudgey it is!" She said, before she disappeared. I turned back to Jasper and braided three strands.

When I was done with Jasper's hair it actually looked pretty cool. I smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek, once again. He looked back at me, "Finished?"

I nodded then felt a pat on my leg. "Momma! Chocolate?" Edward said, happily as I pulled him onto my lap.

I nodded and smiled, as he stood on my leg. He squealed and clapped. "Yay!"

Then he saw Jasper, who had come to sit next to me on the couch again. He stared then he looked at me, "Jazzy had pwetty air!" he said, happily, as he looked up at him once agian. Jasper looked sideways at him, stared for a bit as Edward looked at him innocently with his bright green eyes then he broke and started laughing.

I laughed a little, silenly. "Jasper bring Bella and Edward! Emmett you get your butt in here, too!"

Jasper stood and leaned down to swoop me up in my arms, Edward still on my lap. It was quick but at least I was able to see it. He grinned at me and walked slowly over to the kitchen.

Emmett was already there, sitting on a stool. He was mummering to Rose and Alice as they iced the cake and cut the brownies. Alice looked up and saw Jasper's hair. "It looks great, Bella!"

I smiled at her and Jasper shook with laughter as he walked over to the stool beside Emmett. I gripped the collar of his shirt and shook my head. He didn't question me as he sat me on the opposite side of the island. He fixed my blanket that was still around my shoulders, as Edward climbed onto the counter, and Jasper sat beside me.

"Why was I left alone?" Emmett asked, confused.

I looked at Jasper and mouthed. "Cus he's a butt."

"What did he do now, Bells?" Rosalie asked, as she set the pretty cake down in front of me. Edward's bright eyes widened and he dipped his hand in...

Then shoved it to his mouth and got it all over his chin. nose. and cheek. "Mmmm."

Alice laughed as Jasper, Rosalie and I stared at him, our mouths hanging open. Then he did it agian and shoved it to my mouth. Oh jeeze...

Emmett gasped. "Cake fight!"

"No, no, no!' Alice squealed, as she swooped in and took the cake with 2 hand prints off the counter. Jasper handed me a napkin trying not to laugh. I rubbed my face but I dont think it was working.

Rosalie wet a cloth and came over and cleaned it off my face. I blushed as she smiled at me when she was done. Then she went on to Edward who was sucking his fingers getting all of the chocolate icing off and getting more from his face. Rose watched him until it looked like he was done before she cleaned his face, too.

"Anyway! I fixed it!" Alice said, as she cut a peice and put it on a plate in front of me. "Eat!" She put a fork in my hand and settled beside me.

I raised my eyebrows looking down as I cut a peice and put it in my mouth. I smiled at her. "Success!"

I laughed and shook my head. I cut a smaller peice and put it in Edwards mouth. He tried to chew it but his mouth was too small, so he was chewing funny.

Alice gave him a bottle of milk and he sucked it into his mouth, greedily. I was confused as to how he would want milk so much when he was eating chocolate. "The icing." Jasper said, as he leaned his chin on the right hand. I cocked my head to the side. "Your confused. As to why he wanted the milk so much, correct? Its because the icing stuck to the roof of his mouth."

"Ohhhh," I mouthed as I nodded. "I get it." I mouthed, smiling. He chuckled.

As we were all sitting around the living room, me leaning on Jasper, staying as far away from Emmett as I could. Alice and Rosalie were on the floor with Edward, making him walk back and forth.

"Hey, Bells, you never told me what Emmett did." Rosalie said, as she steaded Edward as he walked back over to Alice.

I looked up at Jasper and pointed at his hair, then at Emmetts and shook my head.

Emmett raised his eyebrow confused, but Alice said, "Emmett wouldn't let you do his hair, so you turned to Jasper."

I nodded and leaned on Jasper more, I smiled at Alice. "I like how you did his hair, Bells." Rosalie said, suddenly standing behind Jasper, and looking how I did it. It was simple, very easy, but since his hair is wavy, it looks cool. It would have looked nice on Emmett, too, because he has curly hair, but nooooooo!

Esme came in through the door at that moment with groceries. "Hello, kids." She said, smiling as she walked into the living room, closing the front door behind her.

We all said hello, or in my case, waved. "Lets watch a movie!" Alice squealed, clapping.

We all nodded and each picked out own selection before Alice put in mine, and we all relaxed in our own positions. Me leaning on Rosalie, Edward between my legs, Emmett on the floor in front of us. Jasper and Alice were on the loveseat, the control in Alice's hand.

She looked at us. "Ready?" When we nodded she turned back and pressed play. "And action!"

**AN-Ok so? Sorry, I took so long; i didnt intend to end this chapter how i did but well...And this wasnt edited because I thought I have left you guys waiting enough. There are mistakes. I'm sorry ?**

**Ha, so sorry though, truly. Review if you wish and I will UPDATE as soon as possible.**

**PEACE Delilah**


	10. Oh my godYour back!

**AN:FINALLY, right? I'm sorry! I just don't know what to do with this story anymore!!!!**

**ALSO, I happen to find Edward with tattoos in just indescribably hot. I luckily, found two RATED M stories including my fantasy of a man for when I am older. Ha, you should check them out, very well written and quite entertaining. **

**-Betting Against Alice by taylahtwilight**

**And**

**-Open Mic Night by Skeezon.**

**Check em outtt!!!**

**Anyway, here it is. The last chapter!**

We were watching a very dirty movie called _Miss March, _I have to say that it is very retarded and quiet gross. Edward was laying over my side while I lay on my other, my head on a pillow, next to Jasper's leg. It was almost the end of the movie when Edward started patting on my stomach.

I turned to look at him. I was shocked by what I saw.

Little baby Edward was slightly green, his green eyes, glazed over and dark. I sat up startled and grabbed him up in my arms, cradling him to my chest. "Edward?"

Everyone was now crowded around me, anxious looks on all of their faces, not knowing what to do. Alice suddenly froze and stared above my head. In the next second, her eyes were wide and Edward was taken, quickly from my arms. Alice dashed upstairs and we all stared after her in surprise.

"What the hell?" I said, standing up. Jasper stood with me and I walked over to the stairs. However, before I even reached the first step, I heard high pitch screams. The lower and lower, until it went silent. "What was that!?" I screamed, desperate for answers. "What the fuck is going on!?"

"Bella, calm down." Jasper said and I, of course, had no choice. I sat down and Emmett sat beside me. I just noticed Rosalie was no longer in the room. "Edward is changing back."

It took a while for those words to sink in, oh, but when they did it hit me. I was getting my Edward back. No more cute baby Edward. No more diapers, no more bottles, no more

"Bella? Bella, relax." Jasper soothing voice said, as he led me back to the couch where he proceeded to sit me down and take a seat next to me. "Bella, please. Everything is fine. It'll be okay.

I nodded and leaned back on the couch. Oh my god.

The front door burst open then slammed shut. I would have been seriously freaked out, but of course I knew that it must have been Carlisle. I heard a shriek and I started trembling.

"Bella, you have to calm down." Jasper said, sternly.

Like I _could_ I said in my head. I felt a wave of calm but I was still a nervous wreck. I heard Jasper sigh before everything slowly went black…

"Was it really _necessary_, Jasper?" A voice, so familiar yet not recognizable in my semi-conscious state.

"Uh, yes?"

"She was freaking out, Edward! She's not hurt or anything. Chill."

Someone groaned. "How long ago did you knock her out? How long do-"

"I did not _knock her out! _And she _is _awake, thank you!"

"Bella?" The voice was closer now, and it was soft and velvet smooth. I _knew _this voice! "Bella. I'm back. Wake up, love."

Something very cold and soft, yet hard pressed to my lips and I was able to fully open my eyes.

Edward pulled away, his eyes the same butterscotch I was used to, his features beautiful and perfect like they should be and his lips pulled into the crooked smile I had missed so much.

I stared at him for a little while longer before I sat up and reached for him. His long, muscular and very comforting arms wrapped around me and we were spinning in the middle of the living room. "Oh, how I missed being able to hug you and kiss you and tell you how much I adore you." He whispered, before he pulled his head away from my neck and pushed his lips onto mine.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as I kissed him back. "I love you, I love you." I murmured, as I raised on my tip toes and buried my face in his neck, as he was still bent forward.

His hands went to my sides and he lifted me up before he carried me bridal style and sat us down on the couch, me in his lap and his arms wound tightly around me, my head tucked beneath his chin. "I love you, my Bella." He whispered.

"Okaaaaaaaaay. Now that you two kiddies are reunited. Lets talk." Alice said, excitedly, from where I just noticed she was sitting beside Jasper on the loveseat. Rosalie was standing by the entrance to the living room while Emmett was sprawled on the floor.

"Alice. I'd really rather you didn't." Edward grumbled, as he placed a kiss on my head.

"Oh, but I think we will." Rose said, as she relocated to the seat next to Alice. "I have a great one Mr. Edward." She said, mockingly as she grinned evilly at him and crossed her legs.

Edward groaned. "Don't! I remember everything, anyway." He muttered.

I was leaning against his chest when what he said took full effect and I bolted upright, so I was now barely sitting on his knees. I turned to look at his worried face with wide eyes. "What?" I gasped.

He chuckled nervously. "Um, remember how when you were a…baby, you didn't remember anything that happened when you turned back?" When my eyes shifted to his mouth then back to his eyes and he nervously licked his lips and continued slowly. "Um, I do."

"You do what?" I asked. Of course, I already knew what he meant but I waited for him to confirm it before I died of embarrassment.

"I do….remember. Everything." He said, looking straight at me.

I stood up, quickly, my face beet red with my hands over my face. He remembered everything! _Everything!_ Oh my god!

Arms slowly wrapped around my waist and Edwards chin rested gently on my shoulder. "Oh, Bella. Don't be so embarrassed. I cherish everyone second with you, sleeping, eating, watching movies, showers…."

"Ahhh!" I moaned, as I tried to push him away with one hand as the other one still covered my face as it turned an even darker shade of red.

"Baby." He whispered. Was he calling me baby? He's never called me that before. How cute. Ironic, though… "Don't push me away…its okay. I love you with all that I am and I had a very good…experience." He whispered, rubbing his hands over my stomach. "I never really got the chance to tell you that I loved being with you as a baby. I wish we could have one, together." He was still caressing my stomach as he kissed my neck.

Before I could say anything, Emmett spoke. "You guys are so cute, it makes me sick! Sit _down, _so we could get on with it!"

I narrowed my eyes at him before I pulled out of Edward's embrace and pulled on his hand so we could move to the couch. "I don't see the point. He remembers everything and I was there for all of it-"

"Ah, ah, ah! You slept, Bella! You weren't _always_ there." Alice said, with a mischievous smile, as she leaned forward, putting her elbows on her knees.

I raised an eyebrow as Edward gave his 'sister' a look. "Alice, I don't think she wants-"

"Oh, yes. I do." I said, as I turned to look at him with an angelic smile.

**AN-OKAY, so this was going to be the last one, but I think I'm going to put another one. Truth is, I was going to make this longer, but my life is just so hectic that I cant find the damn time! I'm sorry for the wait guys, expect the next one, hopefully soon!**


	11. Lalalalast chapterrrr,! Finally,x

**AN-Thank you all so much for your reviews and patience. I really appreciate those few of my readers who stand by me and give me some time. I did try to write this quicker. I just don't know what to write anymore! I am also afraid that a few of you may have taken the last cliffy as a big thing. It isn't really. I'm just dragging it out to see if I get any more ideas. **

**For now, I do not intend to write any more longer stories, I will stick to my one-shots and possibly two-shots until I can concentrate on a long term story. I will say that I have a few one-shots in line and is only a matter of time until I post them.**

**Hope! I do have a longer story in mind but I WILL NOT post it until it is finished and as you may imagine. It may take a while…**

**Since this is finally the last chapter, I would like to thank Nathalie Cullen13! **

**She reviewed every single chapter, and they were great at that! Thanks for sticking by me babe! And this chapter's for you!!!!!(:**

**Thanks so much to EVERYONE who reviewed and understood what I was going through, I really appreciate that you guys gave me a few chances. I have some pretty gnarly readers!**

**OKAY! LAST CHAPTER!!**

Edward groaned and buried his face in my neck as they all came closer to form a circle around me. It couldn't be that bad right? I mean, he was a baby. True, he was a baby with the brain of a hundred year old vampire but a baby nonetheless! Right?

"I want to go first!" Alice exclaimed, as she bounced in place sitting on her spot beside my feet. After, we all consented she was allowed to share her story she grinned and sat on her knees. "Okay-"

"Before you begin." Edward interrupted. He gave her a glare before she pouted and he turned to me. "Please, keep in mind that when I said everything, I used that term loosely. I remember most things, whereas you remembered nothing. There are some things that I simply don't recall, okay?" He asked, looking at me with pleading, tawny eyes.

I nodded with a smile and lightly kissed his lips before turning back to Alice. Her grin was mischievous and her smile was evil as she looked over my shoulder at Edward. "Oh, Eddie. But you do remember those showers with Bella, don't you?"

I turned to look at Edward with wide eyes and burning cheeks. His eyes were wide and panicked as he stared at me, his mouth slightly agape. "Shit." He murmured.

"Do you remember that?!" I asked, as I stood and looked at him fully.

His head was down and his shoulders were hunched. "Yes." He whispered.

I crossed my arms and huffed. "Well, that's not fair."

"What?" His head snapped up and he looked at me with those wide eyes.

"I don't remember when I showered with you!" I said, as I smiled at him, trying to soothe him, as I went to sit back on his lap.

However, I never got there because Jasper pulled me down and I landed on his lap, on the floor before he moved me to sit on the ground beside him and Emmett. "My turn!" He said, smiling angelically at Edward.

"Ugh, not that one!" Edward moaned, as he collapsed back onto the couch, with his hands over his face.

"Yes, this one!" Jasper said, as he turned my face to look at him, his eyes held a glint of pleasure as he said, "Bella, do you remember that time that you woke up because Edward was having a nightmare?" When I nodded, confused, his smile grew and he continued. "Its because he had woken up earlier and after putting some milk on you, got off the bed and went into the bathroom where he found a bottle of-"

"OKAY! That's enough!" Edward exclaimed, as he went to grab me. However, four hands grabbed me first and four other ones held him back and sat with him on the couch. Alice was now sitting on his leg and Emmett was half laying on him, while Jasper held me now in his arms and Rosalie was sitting in front of me though facing to the side, so she could see us and Edward. "Continue, my love." Alice said, as she pushed down on Edward's leg as he tried to knock her off.

"As I was _saying, _he found a bottle of Viagra. He-" Jasper said, but I put my hand over his mouth.

"There's no need to continue. I get it." I said, with a smile as I removed my hand from his mouth and patted his cheek. I turned to everyone else. "Who's next?"

"ME!" Emmett exclaimed, as he moved and lay down, fully on Edward, who grunted and, once again, tried to get him off.

I nodded, smiling.

"Okay! Remember, that time you went outside after the screaming math between Alice and Edward?" When I nodded, he continued. "Well, when you were outside, Edward took off his diaper and showed us all his-"

"OKAY! Enough," Edward growled and pushed Emmett off him. "We all get it." He sounded mad, but his eyes were embarrassed.

"Oh, Edward don't be such a-"

"Kids! I'm home-Edward!" Esme exclaimed as she came through the front door, her hands full of shopping bags. Which she dropped as she ran to Edward; then, she was in his arms.

"Do you have any embarrassing stories about Edward, as a baby, Esme?" Rosalie asked, as she moved her arm over my shoulders.

I looked at Edward, as he smiled at Rosalie's arm, then at me, before he turned to her and scowled. "No more!" He complained.

Esme laughed as she hugged him, once again. "How about you take Bella to your room and just….snuggle? I know you want to, dear." She said, with a big very warm smile.

I blushed as she looked over at me and then I was on Edward's bed in his room, with his arms around me.

"Edward," I whispered, as I turned to face him and pulled myself closer to his chest.

"Bella, my love. I missed you." He murmured, with his arms holding me tightly.

"I missed you, too, ever if you're always with me." I moved my face close to his. "But I didn't get to do this…." I spoke so softly, almost mouthing the words, as I neared his parted mouth.

He pressed his lips to mine, tightly, breathing through his nose, as we kissed. His hands moved to my hair, as he angled my face to pressed his lips harder to mine.

After a few minutes of kisses, he pulled his lips from mine and rolled us over to pull himself over my body, holding his weight so I felt none of it. He continued to spread light kisses all over my face as he whispered sweet words.

"I love you, I love you." He whispered, again and again, as he continued.

I draped my leg over his, as I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled his mouth back to mine. One of his hands held himself up, slightly, and the other went to my waist as he pulled me as close as possible. "Oh, Bella," He murmured.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered, as we pulled away, our foreheads together.

"I do, too, Bella." He closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose, lightly, with mine. "But I wish we could have a baby of our own."

He spoke so slowly, so softly, so sadly. But he acts so nonchalant. How I wished I was able to have his child. We would be the happiest parents in the world. We have so much love between us and it would be the most loved, spoiled child ever…

"Wait." I said, as I pulled away. He looked confused, as I remembered something that was said earlier. "Why in the world was or is there Viagra in this house, anyway?"

The END,

**AN-FINALLY, FINALLY. Meh, I don't know how many of you will even read this chapter. I'm really sorry for the wait, guysssss,! ): And I know, I know, I suck big elephant balls.**

**I plan on posting up a few one-shots and I'm working on two longer stories but please don't expect those any time, soon,**

**Loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,**

**Delilaaaaahhh,!?  
**


End file.
